1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing a decoration composed of two different materials on the surface of an object.
2. Background of the Invention
Prior art processes are known for producing two-color decorations on metal objects. In one known process, the object is first plated with a first metal, a second different metal is then plated over the first metal, and selected portions of the first metal are then exposed by machining or chemically attacking the overlying second metal. Such a process is easily performed only upon objects having plain surfaces. Additionally, the machining depth must be quite precisely controlled such that it is deep enough to pass through the outermost metal coating without perforating the underlying metal coating.
It is also known to use a masking technique to produce two-color decorations on objects. In such a process, the entire object is initially coated with a first metal, an adhesive mask is then applied to selected areas of the object, and a second overlying metal is then deposited on the unmasked portions. Such a technique, however, nesessitates exact positioning of the mask upon the object. This may be difficult to accomplish, particularly in the case of small objects.
Moreover, such a technique is not well adapted to forming a fillet of a given width and of a different material surrounding one of the surfaces of an object. Since the mask has a given dimension, any dimensional variation in the object to be decorated will influence the width of the fillet obtained.
If such a fillet is produced as a groove bordering one surface of an object, the surface of the object and the surface of the groove adjacent to one another are coated with two different materials. As a result, any error in positioning and applying the mask will result in an irregular coating at the edge separating these two surfaces.